The Marauders and Lily as KIDS?
by Summerkins
Summary: A freak Potions mishap causes the Marauders(minus one) and Lily to be rejuvinated into thier 6 year old selves...what will happen during thier year as 6 year olds at Hogwarts? Who knows? Plenty of Humor is expected ;)
1. Ch 1 How It All Started

**Disclaimer:** Any and all familiar characters from the Harry Potter series are not owned by us. Just to let you know. This is a FANfiction...fiction written by fans...which we are.

**Pairing(s): **Lily/James obviously...otherwise...I dunno

**Comments:**This Fic is co-written. It is written by me, Dani, and my best friend and 'dopted sissy Bear. We alternate chapters I do the odds (for the most part) and she dose the evens (for the most part). We help each other out in loads of ways...I'll type it out when she tells me what to put, and she helps me with ideas, but that's not all. We started this fic because we are both completely, wildly insane. We both enjoy writing fics and our fics tend to get a bit...odd which we enjoy, and so I figured we should co-write and combine all of our freaky ideas into one awesome fic. Hope you like it...we hope it'll be funny...we defiantly enjoy writing it. So now...on with the fic!

**_Chapter 1: How it all started..._**

It was the first day of classes of their 6th year at Hogwarts that everything started. They had Potions right before lunch, Peter Pettigrew's worst subject. To be honest it was all his fault...well not entirely his fault but still. If he had been more careful...but I'm getting ahead of myself...let me start at the beginning of Potions.

Lily Evans and James Potter were partnered again. Honestly Professor Richard must have a thing about putting them together...even though they hate each other. And then Remus Lupin and Sirius Black were paired as usual, sitting behind Peter and his partner...Severus Snape.

They were working on an age potion. When drunk it would put the drinker into a mind of whatever age. It was often used to help people remember things from when they were younger. It was entirely Peter's fault. In fact if you think about it was more Snape's. Peter has been leaning over their caldron about to drop in some Belladonna Seeds when Snape turned around quickly and bumped his elbow. Instead of dropping in a pinch of seeds a handful fell in. Peter's eyes got big as he watched the potion start bubble and go from baby pink to baby blue. He quickly darted under the table as it exploded. When he crawled out his eyes widened again at the sight before him.

Peter stared in shock at the people around him. Only Sirius, Remus, Lily, and James had been hit...but they weren't there. In their places sat four little kids. The girl, who sat in Lily's place, had her hair was in two braids on either side of her head. It was impossible to tell what color it was seeing as it was covered in the baby blue potion, but her bright green eyes looked around in a scared way. The boy sitting next to her, in James's seat, was also looking around, but he didn't appear to be scared. Instead his hazel eyes seemed serious behind his glasses His hair was short and messy; he put his hand on his head in a confused sort of way and scrunched up his nose in a 'ewww' sort of look when he felt the goop on his head.

Peter chewed his lip nervously and glanced at Sirius and Remus's table. In Sirius's place sat a young boy with a mischievous look in his dark eyes. Peter got a bit frightened at that look...who knew what this kid could do? His hear was longish, to his shoulders and was also covered in the goop. He rolled his eyes up and watched calmly as some of it ran down a stand of his hair and fell onto his lap. The kid in Remus's chair had big golden brown eyes, and his hair reached just above his ears. He sat in a nervous way, but not the way Remus usually sat. Remus would sit straight but...curled in somewhat. This kid just sat straight. Peter swallowed and looked up at Professor Richard who was looking at the four children and Peter wide eyed. Then she turned and walked to the fire place and summoned Dumbledore.


	2. Ch 2 Dumbledore's Office

**_Chapter 2: Dumbledore's Office_**

"Now, what happened, Professor Richard?" Dumbledore asked the potions professor.

"I'm not sure; I was helping a different group. When I heard a noise and when I turned around, there was blue goop all over." She explained

"Oh?" Dumbledore asked raising an eyebrow

"I would say someone put too much of something in the potion. They were supposed to be making a potion that helps people remember their childhood," she said.

"What is your point of view, gentlemen?" Dumbledore asked Snape and peter

Peter said "Snape bumped my elbow and make me drop a handful of belladonna seeds into the potion"

"I did not! Snape yelled

"DID TOO!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"DID NOT!"

"BOYS! Quit fighting!' Dumbledore said sharply

"DID TOO!"

"What is your side of the story Mr. Snape?" Dumbledore asked looking over the tops of his glasses at the boy.

"I went to tell him no, and he poured the whole pile in!" Snape said quickly.

"DID NOT!" Peter shouted indignantly

"BOYS!" Professor Richard scolded, "Will...YOU...PLEASE...SIT...DOWN!"

They flopped down on their chairs with a loud PLOP causing the kids in the corner to laugh.

Just then Professor Williams the Herbology teacher walked in and said "You wanted to see me sir?"

"Professor Williams," Dumbledore asked when she arrived.

"Do you have any means of reverting Miss Evans and her friends back into their normal selves?" he asked, sweeping his arm in their direction.

Professor Williams looks at the four children with surprise. "Oh my, what happened here?"

But as she opened her mouth to answer the little girl got up, walked over to Dumbledore and tugged on his sleeve.

"Mister, can you help me get this icky stuff off," she asked, picking at the blue potion on her arm.

"I don't think I can fix them right away," Professor Williams said after they had cleaned up the four children. "The only way I know of how to fix this is to use the Moonflower plant's berries. However you can only find them under a full moon in the middle of the spring."

"Alright..." Dumbledore said then turned to peter and Snape who were sitting in their chairs glaring at each other. "Boys, your punishment," he paused as they groaned, "will be a week of detentions. As for your four," he said turning to the kids. "You will go about the regular day...but I'm sure your professors will be nice enough to give you simple work to keep you busy."

"Mister..." James said in a rather rude tone, "We're six...not simple" Lily looked at James and rolled her eyes then sat back in her chair and swung her legs around before suddenly sitting up straight with a gasp.

"What is it Miss Evans?" Dumbledore asked.

"My name is Lily, not Miss Evans mister...I forgot...my piano recital is tomorrow...I'm not gonna miss it am I?"

"No you won't Lily...now off to Lunch children...Mr. Pettigrew and Mr. Snape...you will go to the rest of your classes. Mr. Pettigrew...show your charges to the common room.

"Yes sir." He said and they left.

Dumbledore sat back in his chair and stroked his bear then looked at Williams and Richard. "This is going to be one heck of a year...can you imagine the damage Misters Potter and Black can do at this age?"

Williams and Richard looked at each other and exchanged worried glances. They could imagine it too well.


	3. Ch 3 Lunch and the Twins

**_Chapter 3: Lunch and the Twins_**

"Come on you guys," Peter said as he led the four six year olds out of Dumbledore's office. "Lets go get lunch...then I'll take you too the Gryffindor common room." He didn't notice the look James and Sirius exchanged but Lily and Remus did, they too shared a look...but theirs was a worried one.

When they reached the Great Hall lunch had already started so when Peter pushed open the door and walked in followed by the four children everyone got silent and looked at them. Apparently James and Sirius couldn't handle all those eyes on them because:

"BOB LIKES TO EAT POOP!" James said, or rather yelled as he pointed a finger at Snape who sat at the Slytherin table looking quite horrified.

Then Sirius yelled, "NO HE DOESNT! HE LOOOOOOOVES TO EAT IT...THEN KISS GIRLSSSS!" At that point, all three of the young boys went "EWWWWW!" Meanwhile, the girls all went, "Awwwww!"

Just then Dumbledore appeared behind them and the two small boys flushed somewhat while Lily covered her face and muttered something that sounded like "Boys..."

"Gentlemen, lady, why don't you all go sit down?" Dumbledore suggested as he nodded in the direction of the Gryffindor table. They went and settled down on their chairs as Dumbledore stood at his seat and cleared his throat for an announcement. "As you all can see," he started, "We have four young students with us. You all might know them already as Misers, Potter, Black, and Lupin as well as Miss Evans." There was a gasp from those students who hadn't yet heard of the potion's class incident. "There was a...incident during potions class in which they got covered with the potion they were making. Professor Williams says she knows of a plant that will revert them back to their original selves but it can not be picked until spring. So until then they will be attending classes as normal...please do not provoke them in anyway." Dumbledore concluded then sat down and began to eat.

Lunch passed quickly and Peter was leading the kids up the staircase towards the Gryffindor common room when they were stopped by a shout from below. Peter peered over the railing and saw two girls waving their arms trying to get his attention. They stopped on a landing and waited for them.

"Ruby, Sapphire," Peter nodded at them as they reached the landing.

"Hiya Peter!" the girls said in unison causing the boys to frown and glance around nervously. It was a normal reaction, and the girls were used to it. If you think about it...you'd be a bit frightened if two young girls who were identical right down to the last freckle were saying the exact same thing at the exact same time...wouldn't you? They stood before Peter and the four children smiling widely. They looked exactly alike, from their bright blue eyes to their strawberry blonde hair, pulled back into a French braid, to the light dusting of freckles under their eyes and across their bridges of their noses.

"Peter," the one on the left said, "We're going to take Lily up to our dorm ok?"

"We'll keep an eye on her..." the other one said, glancing at her sister with a mischievous grin.

"Err...alright then" Peter said slightly worried about that mischievous grin...it was a lot like James's or Sirius's when they were planning something. He had a reason to be worried too...Ruby and Sapphire Labyrinth were almost as bad as the Marauders. ALMOST being the key word...they looked so innocent, and they looked so much alike no one could tell who was who...not even the teachers. So they got away with it a lot.

Waving good bye to the boys Ruby and Sapphire took Lily's Hands and led her to towards their dorm.


	4. Ch 4 New Devolopments

**Comments:** Just to let you know. In this chapter we flip back in forth a lot. x-x-x-x means it's the same time just at another place and o-o-o-omeans diff time and place...got it?

**_Chapter 4: New Developments _**

"Um..." Lily said looking up at the girls who were holding her hands. "I'm not entirely sure who you two are..."

The girls looked at each other then down at Lily and then the one on her left said "I'm Sapphire," and the one on her right said, "And I'm Ruby." Then together they said "We're the Labyrinth twins." And then they cracked identical grins.

"We know you don't understand" Ruby started.

"What we mean by the Labyrinth twins," Sapphire continued

"So we'll explain" Ruby finished.

"You see," Sapphire said, "we're almost as bad as the Marauders."

"With the pranks we pull. We get away with almost everything."

"Because we're identical,"

"And we look so darn innocent."

Lily blinked a few times and frowned slightly as the girls kept finishing each others sentences. "Wow..." she breathed "you two are scary..."

They grinned again and then continued walking towards the dorm. All of a sudden Lily stopped dead in her tracks.

"What is it?" Ruby asked looking down at her.

"Ohhh no..." Lily moaned and looked up at her friends "I forgot about my recital...I've been practicing for WEEKS! And now I won't be able to do it..."

The twins looked at each other again. Then with a barley noticeable nod they closed their eyes and took on a look of extreme concentration.

x-x-x-x

Dumbledore sat in his office with a book in his hand stroking it with obvious reverence.

_Professor Dumbledore?_

Dumbledore jumped, dropped his book, and looked around "Who's there?"

_Uhm...it's us sir, Ruby and Sapphire Labyrinth._

"What?"

_Uhm...Sir...we're telepathic...we're talking to you with our minds..._

"Oh...Did you want something?"

_Yes Sir. Lily's upset._

"About what?"

_Well sir...her piano recital..._

x-x-x-x

"What are you two doing?" Lily asked and raised an eyebrow at the twins after they stood there for several minutes without moving or saying a word.

"Uhm...We're thinking..." Ruby said

"Really hard..." Sapphire finished.

x-x-x-x

"So you want me to have her play for the school?" Dumbledore asked

_Yes sir._

"Well...Fawkes...Stop...Fawkes what are you doing?"

_Sir?_

"My phoenix, he's trying to heal my mind...I think...I think he believes I've gone mad..." Dumbledore explained as Fawkes once again landed on his shoulder and started crying on his head. "Fawkes...My mind is fine...honestly it is...Fawkes...stop..."

x-x-x-x

Both girls were fighting back laughter and Lily was starting to get impatient. With the attitude of a six year old (which don't forget she IS) she pushed Ruby, then Sapphire hard in the stomach. Both girls gasped and stepped back opening their eyes and looking at her with identical looks of annoyance.

"I wanna know what you are doing...NOW" she said.

"We're talking to Dumbledore...and his bird thinks he's gone crazy...so he's trying to heal his mind..." Ruby began.

"Why are you talking to him, and how?" Lily interrupted.

"We're telepathic..." Sapphire explained

"That means we can use our minds to talk to people."

"And we're talking to him about your recital."

"Oh...go ahead then." Lily said with childish satisfaction.

Several minutes later the twins opened their eyes and grinned at each other.

"Your recital will be tomorrow..." Sapphire said with a grin

"Right after dinner..." Ruby continued

"So you better be ready." Sapphire concluded and then they took her hands again and led her to the Gryffindor common room.

o-o-o-o

Up in the 6th year boy's dormitory Peter shook his head with frustration as James and Sirius chased each other around the small room. Remus sat on his bed glaring at the other two because somehow they had managed to grab Peter's wand and managed to turn him green. Peter had eventually managed to turn him back...but Remus had gone purple, blue, and hot pink before he'd managed. He'd never been very good at the color changing spell.

"ALRIGHT!" Peter finally yelled. "It's time for bed!"

"But Peeeeeeterrrr." James whined, "Mommy doesn't make me go to bed till 7 o'clock"

"And MY Mommy doesn't make ME go to bed till 8 o'clock." Sirius said and grinned at James.

"YOU LIAR!" James yelled and tore after Sirius again.

Peter buried his head in his hands and didn't notice Remus walk up till the small boy cleared his throat softly. "I have an idea how to make them go to bed."

* * *

"So it's Wallozike?" Peter asked and Remus nodded his head. "Will it get you and me too?"

"It'll get me...but not you. I'm going to my bed so I don't get thrown...night Peter."

"Night... Wallozike!"

Both James and Sirius cried out in surprise as they were suddenly picked off their feet and thrown onto their beds. "HEY!" they cried then got up and started to run towards each other and were thrown back onto their bed after they went 4 feet.

James frowned and then crossed his arms across his chest and glared at Peter. Sirius did the same. "Don't glare at me...You lot need to get to sleep. It'll wear off an hour after you ACTUALLY go to sleep...so that if you wake up and have to go to the bathroom you can. Goodnight." He said then got into his pajamas and got into bed.

o-o-o-o

When Lily and the twins got up to their dorm Savannah McNeil threw open the door and near gave poor Lily a heart attack when she ran out and grabbed the small girl up and spun her around. "I'm sorry about that Lily." She said after she'd put the girl down. "You're just so cute I HAD to...you understand?"

"Erm...I suppose."

"Vannah," Ruby said, "Let us in...I'm sure Lily's tired...I know we are."

"Oh...right" Savannah said and brushed her long brown hair off her shoulder and blushed slightly. "Sorry bout that..."

"S'ok Vannah," Sapphire said with a yawn as she began to change into her pajamas.

"Here Lily...I'll shrink your pajamas." Ruby said and then charmed them to fit the small girl.

"Thanks Ruby." Lily said without thinking. She glanced up as all sound in the room stopped and all the girls stared at her. "What? What I say?"

"How'd you know I was Ruby?" Ruby asked.

"I dunno...just did..." Lily replied with a shrug as she pulled on her nightclothes. "Night!" she said then climbed into bed and fell asleep.


	5. Ch 5 Breakfast

**_Chapter 5: Breakfast_**

Lily opened her eyes and looked around in confusion. Then she remembered and grinned. She glanced at the clock and saw it read 6:00 in glowing red numbers. Lily glanced at the other girls who were still sleeping soundly and thought bout waking them up. Then she grinned again and ran to Ruby's bed.

Ruby sat up gasping slightly as Lily bounced on her stomach chanting "Wakey dakey, wakey dakey!" Lily grinned then jumped off her and ran to Sapphire's bed and did the same to her and then to Savannah. The older girls sat up sleepily and glared at the little girl.

"Lily..." Ruby started, yawning.

"It's 6 a.m." Sapphire continued, and she stretched.

"Why'd you wake us up?" Savannah concluded rubbing her eyes.

Lily rolled her eyes and looked at them. "Helllooo today's my recital!"

The older girls looked at each other then flopped back down on their beds with a groan.

Lily glared at them then quickly got dressed and then stormed down the girls staircase and up the boys'. She pushed the 6th year boys' door open and her eyes widened in surprise.

All the boys except for Remus sat on Peter's bed watching Remus dance crazily around the room. James looked at the door when it opened and grinned when he saw Lily.

"Come in and watch the show..." he said with a grin and motioned for her to sit down with them. Lily thought for a moment then shrugged and sat down on the bed.

"Is he ALLWAYS like this?" Lily asked looking at Peter.

"No...never...he must not have been...oh never mind..." Peter said and looked away nervously. They sat back and watched Remus for a while longer and then Savannah pushed the door open and grabbed Lily's arm.

"Sorry guys...I need to kidnap her...she needs to get dressed. See you at breakfast." She said and pulled Lily from the room.

Half an hour later breakfast had started and everyone in the school was there. Dumbledore stood and everyone quieted down the way they always do when he stood to make an announcement.

"Good morning students. Let's hope that today's lessons aren't as disastrous as yesterdays." Dumbledore began with a twinkle in his eye. "I have a very special announcement, today, after dinner. Miss Lily Evans will play Amazing Grace for the school. You do not have to attend if you don't wish too but I'm sure she'd appreciate it if you did." With that he sat down and talk began again.

Ten minutes later a small riot began at the Gryffindor table. It had started by accident, or so we think. Sirius had 'accidentally' thrown some oatmeal at James who, of course retaliated by throwing some eggs back at him. But alas he missed, and hit Remus right in the face. With that a small scale food fight broke out and the older students sat and watched in amazement as the three small boys laughed and threw their food at each other. Lily, who had been sitting next to James, quickly ducked under the table to avoid being hit by any stray food. The boys were so busy with their fight that they didn't see Dumbledore until he cleared his throat and said "Excuse me Gentlemen!" rather loudly from right behind them. The boys froze mid throw and Lily popped up from under the table.

"Excuse me Mister Dumbledore sir, but I wasn't a part of this...food fight" she said disgustedly as she stood up straight with her hands in fists on her hips and puffed out her chest and her head to the side, avoiding the boy's evil looks. And then, all of a sudden...


	6. Ch 6 Charms

**_Chapter 6: Charms_**

Splat!  
A clump of oatmeal fell on Lily's head. That was too much for the little girl, who began to cry. She sat down, weeping, and Dumbledore smiled as he reached down and gathered the little girl in his arms.  
"Shh, dear, it's ok. Everything will be fine," he told her.

After he had gotten Lily calmed down, he summoned Savannah and asked her to take Lily to clean her off. Then, he got up and scolded the three boys.  
Finally, He summoned Ruby and Sapphire to his room.  
"Well, Ladies, I have a job for you. We need Lily and the otherthree boys to still attend classes; however we don't really know what they remember and what they don't. Will you please help the teachers keep an eye on them today?"  
The twins looked at him, then nodded.  
"Gladly, Professor Dumbledore," Sapphire replied."  
"We're right with you," Ruby agreed.

A little later, Lily and the boys were with Sapphire, Ruby, Savannah, and Peter, who were leading them by hand to charms class. Right around the corner, a very sneaky Slytherin watched them before quickly running into an empty classroom.

He threw something into the fire and spoke quite clearly, "Carrie Klein"  
A woman's head appeared in the flames. "Have you anything of interest for me, Mr. Snape?"  
"Yes, Ma'am!"  
"Well?"  
"Peter Pettigrew has transformed four of his classmates into six year olds."  
"Why should this interest me?"  
"One of them, Miss Lily Evans is playing Amazing Grace tonight for the school.  
The rest are causing mischief around the school, yet are also still expected to attend classes."  
"Well, maybe I'll come to this performance…you better hope this is worth it."

During class, Professor Flitwick started to teach the older kids a new spell, while giving the four six year olds some toys to play with in the back of the room. The twins quickly forgot that they were to be watching the four kids and focused on their lesson.  
But, unbeknownst to the class, the kids got a hold of Cassandra Mitchell's wand. She was sleeping and didn't notice a thing when Remus climbed onto Sirius's back and pulled it out of her pocket.  
Suddenly, a beam of violet light burst through the classroom, right towards Peter and next thing everyone knew, in Peter's spot sat a small, confused, furry little brown monkey.

"Eeek! Eeeek!" Peter, the monkey, squealed, further distracting the already distracted class. Professor Flitwick was turning red in the face with fury. The boys were causing more trouble by casting odd spells about the room. Flitwick turned purple when Remus cast a spell at him intentionally. Flitwick, who didn't like little children too much, started yelling. Savannah jumped up and wrestled the wand from Remus, thus ending the bout of spells.

"GET THESE CHILDREN OUT OF HERE!" Flitwick yelled just as Dumbledore walked in.

"What is going on in here?" the headmaster asked, calmly as Savannah started removing the spells that the troublesome boy caused.

Remus starts blubbering, trying to defend himself. Dumbledore interrupted the child, "You have to stay away from wands; you're too young." He turned to look at the other three. "You're all too young. You have to do what the adults tell you to do."

The next few minutes found the four of them grumbling about being too little for everything and the spells being reversed. A very befuddled Peter emerged from the monkey form, and asked, "What happened?"


	7. Ch 7 Another Potion And Its Results

**_Chapter 7: Another Potion and its Results_**

After the not so peaceful Charms lesson they had lunch. And surprisingly it was a calm, peaceful occasion. But then...more trouble occurred.

They had Potions next, a class Peter was NOT looking forward to. Not only was it his worst subject, but with the kids, and Snape...well he was nervous. Savannah, Ruby, Sapphire, and Peter led the kids down to the dungeons for class. They sat down at the tables, Ruby and Remus at the first, Sapphire and Sirius at the second, Savannah and Lily at the third and Peter and James at the forth. The older kids kept their six year old classmates occupied while they waited for the professor and the rest of the. Not more than 20 minutes after the class began, chaos ensued.

They were working on another aging potion ironically enough, and I'm sure you can figure out that no good can come of that. Now I'm sure your thinking it was one of the boys right? Well...you're wrong. It was Lily, and you must understand she was only trying to help! But she was only six and though she could read music she couldn't read words very well yet. So while Savannah's back was turned she grabbed a pinch of what she thought was cinnamon, but in reality it was crushed beetle legs that Savannah hadn't put away yet. Lily dropped it in the potion, and a series of events occurred, one right after the other.

First Savannah's caldron exploded the kids and their 'guardians', who had learned to duck under tables when a caldron started exploding. Secondly, several people appeared out of know where and got doused with the potion and immediately transformed into six year olds. Thirdly, just as the new people were hit with the potion and shrank, the door opened and there stood Dumbledore. He looked around the room taking it all in.

There were four new children, all covered in the greenish colored potion, Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Sapphire, Ruby, and Savannah peeking out from under tables, and the rest of the class as well as Professor Richard stood staring at the new children with wide eyes.

Dumbledore sighed and called to the children, "Come along you...eight," he paled slightly at the thought then added, "You four, Miss MacNeil, Mr. Pettigrew, and both Miss Labyrinths, you best come as well."

The older kids helped their 'charges' up and led them from the room, the four new children, and a tall blonde boy followed close behind. They reached Dumbledore's office and he performed the scouring charm on the new children to find out who they were.

One was obvious by his pale skin, hooked nose and greasy hair, obviously the six year old Severus Snape was as bad at personal hygiene as his sixteen year old self.

The other three children weren't as easy to identify.

One was a boy who looked almost identical to James, except he had a lighting bolt scar on his forehead and startlingly emerald green eyes, just like Lily's, behind black circular glasses. He was looking around Dumbledore's office with wide eyes taking in everything, from Fawkes in the corner, to the moving portraits on the walls.

The second, another boy, had bright red hair and a ton of freckles allover his arms and face. He too was scanning the room, but with less interest until he spotted Fawkes and his eyes widened in surprise.

The third child was a young girl with beautiful light brown hair that fell in soft waves down her back and hazel eyes with a small look of fear in them as she looked around the room with her arms wrapped tight around her knees.

The fourth person, who was looking around the office with a bored look on his face, had white blonde hair that had a slight wave too it and hung around his ears. He had cold gray eyes that locked onto Dumbledore and stayed.

Lily was looking back and forth between James and his near identical twin. Then she looked up at Ruby and Sapphire and frowned slightly. Then her eyes landed on the other girl and she grinned. Lily walked over to her and poked her in the arm. The other girl whipped her head around, and stared at Lily with her eyes wide.

"Who are you?" Lily asked.

"Hermonie Granger...who are YOU?"

"Lily Evans." She replied and stuck her hand out.

The blonde boy's eyes grew wide in surprise when he heard her name then turned to Dumbledore. He leaned forward and asked "Professor...What's going on here?"

Dumbledore regarded the young man in front of him with serious eyes. "I was hoping you could answer that young man." he replied. "Why don't you start with your name and the names of our young friends here?" Dumbledore asked motioning to the new children.

The boy frowned at Dumbledore and stated "Professor one would think that you'd remember me, if not for being myself, but for my family name! I'm Draco Malfoy...the shrimp over there with the dark hair is Harry Potter, the mudblood-" He was cut off as Ruby stepped forward and smacked him hard across the face. Draco stumbled back a step and put his hand to his cheek which was rapidly turning red. "What was that for?" he sputtered indignantly.

"NEVER," Ruby started.

"EVER," Sapphire picked up.

"Call ANYONE," Ruby continued.

"A MUDBLOOD," Sapphire took over.

"In our PREASENCE AGAIN!" They said together.

Draco's eyes grew wide as they traded off and finished the sentence together. "Erm...ok sorry...the GIRL, is Hermonie Granger, and the red head freak is Ronald Weasel." He finished, his eyes still on the twins who were glaring at him with their hands in fists, only just being held back by Savannah.

The small red-haired boy's face grew rapidly red and then he burst out "My name is Ron WEASLEY! Not Weasel! Just because you're a Malfoy doesn't mean you can be mean to me!" he said defiantly glaring at Draco. "And I'm NOT a freak! And Harry Potter MAY be a shrimp, but he's the greatest wizard in the world cause he defeated You-Know-Who when he was only 1 years old! YOU KNOW THAT MISTER!"

Dumbledore, Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Savannah, Ruby and Sapphire all looked at the small boy who was sitting quietly on his chair looking at them with a look of the utmost confusion on his face.

"I'm not a wizard...I'm a normal person...my Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon say so, and if I don't act normal I won't get any food...and I have to get home so I can clean up. Mister," he said looking at Dumbledore, "I need to get home...can you help me?"

Dumbledore looked at the small boy with a tender smile and said "We'll get you home soon enough young man, now can you answer a question for me?"

Harry looked up at him and nodded slowly. "Why do you live with your Aunt and Uncle, why don't you live with your mom and dad?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry looked down at his lap with a sad look on his face. "They died in a car accident when I was 1 that's how I got this." He said pushing up his bangs and showing him the lightning bolt scar on his forehead. "What were your parent's names? Do you know?" Dumbledore asked softly. "Lily and James Potter." He replied.


	8. Ch 8 Explanations and A New Identity

**Last time on TM&LaK!**

"I'm not a wizard...I'm a normal person...my Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon say so, and if I don't act normal I won't get any food...and I have to get home so I can clean up. Mister," he said looking at Dumbledore, "I need to get home...can you help me?"

Dumbledore looked at the small boy with a tender smile and said "We'll get you home soon enough young man, now can you answer a question for me?"

Harry looked up at him and nodded slowly. "Why do you live with your Aunt and Uncle, why don't you live with your mom and dad?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry looked down at his lap with a sad look on his face. "They died in a car accident when I was 1 that's how I got this." He said pushing up his bangs and showing him the lightning bolt scar on his forehead. "What were your parent's names? Do you know?" Dumbledore asked softly. "Lily and James Potter." He replied.

* * *

**_Chapter 8: Explanations and a New Identity_**

Lily and James looked at each other with wide eyes, then at Harry, then up at Dumbledore who was smiling at the boy, his eyes twinkling. Sapphire and Ruby glanced at each other and then grinned and looked down at James and Lily. Ruby whispered in her sister's ear "I always KNEW they'd end up together..." before breaking into giggles. Sapphire rolled her eyes but couldn't suppress a small giggle.

"Miss Labyrinth...both of you, why don't you two and Miss MacNeil, and Mr. Pettigrew take these children down to the kitchens? I'm sure they're quite hungry...perhaps you can have the house-elves whip up some sort of snack. Mr. Harry Potter and Mr. Malfoy will stay here and have a chat with me." They nodded and each taking one of the kid's hands led them out of Dumbledore's office.

"So, Mr. Malfoy, why don't you tell us how you and the others ended up showing up in the middle of potions class? Dumbledore asked with his fingers steepled in front of his chest.

"Mister?" Harry said before the blonde could begin.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore asked.

"Can I sit in your lap while he tells the story?" The small boy asked with a hopeful look on his face.

"Sure that'd be ok." Dumbledore said with a smile on his face as he held open his arms. The boy's face brightened with a big grin and he ran over to the older man and climbed onto his lap.

Once Harry had settled onto Dumbledore's lap they both looked up at the tall blonde young man with expectant looks on their faces. Draco's face held a look of amazement, shock and a little bit of contempt.

He quickly shook it off however and then started his story. "It all started the second day of classes, in our first potions class, Professor Snape had us working on age potions..."

(A/N: Ok so we're gonna have Draco telling his side of the story and then what really happened...there'll be a o-o-o-o in between the bits ok? Let us know if it's too confusing.)

o-o-o-o

The first day of Potions class, something Harry Potter was not looking forward too. It wasn't that he wasn't good at potions, it was the fact that Professor Snape hated him with a passion and just made things difficult for him. But if he wanted to achieve his dream to become and Auror after graduating from Hogwarts he needed to take Potions again his 6th year. Thankfully Ron and Hermonie were there with him.

After a bit of a lecture on how dangerous the potions they were going to be making could be if made incorrectly, Professor Snape waved his wand and the instructions for the age potion appeared on the board. Hermonie and Ron were lucky, they were working together, and Snape had thought it'd be 'good for them' if Draco and Harry worked together. He said that it would help them get over their differences. Draco however was still sore over Harry sending his father to Azkaban so he was not happy to be working with Harry.

o-o-o-o

"Potter and I were working together, much to my distress, and Granger and Weasley were working together at the table in front of us. It's all Potter's fault honestly Professor, what happened was this..."

o-o-o-o

Harry had just added an ingredient and had his back turned when Draco had an idea as to how to get Harry in trouble with Snape on the very first day. He figured if he added a little more than was necessary, and out of step, crushed beetle legs then he could make the potion explode and then blame it on Potter. So while Potter's back was turned he added a pinch more of the crushed beetle legs. He ducked under the table as the potion exploded. However, he hadn't been paying attention to Professor Snape when he'd said that these potions could be dangerous, and therefore, though he didn't get hit with the potion, he was still within the radius of the explosion, and therefore was affected as well.

o-o-o-o

"The next thing I knew I was surrounded by people I didn't know and Granger, Potter and Weasley were hit by another potion and became kids. So when you came into the classroom and told them to come with you, I figured I should come as well. I don't know how or why we went back in time, but somehow we did." He concluded.

Before Dumbledore said anything there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" He called glancing over at Draco and down at Harry, who was sound asleep on his lap.

"Professor Williams with Mr. Malfoy Sir." Dumbledore looked at Draco then at the door and frowned.

"Just a minute Professor" he called then looked at Draco. "Mr. Malfoy you need to assume an alias. You're father is currently a student here, as is your mother, or so I'm assuming." Draco nodded his eyes wide, "You may keep your first name, but your last name will have to change. How about...Cassius?" Draco thought a bit then nodded his consent. "Alright, good." Dumbledore said then called out "You may enter now Professor."

Professor Williams pushed open the door and looked at the young blonde man sitting in front of Dumbledore's desk, and the small dark haired boy who was sound asleep on the headmaster's lap and her eyes widened a bit. "Is now not a good time sir?" the professor asked nodding towards the two boys.

"Now is fine my dear Professor Williams." Said Dumbledore with a smile. "I was just finishing up a discussion with Mr. Cassius here," he said motioning to Draco. "He's just transferred here from Durmstrong." Dumbledore said with a glance at the young man who was staring at his 17 year old father with awe. "Isn't that right Mr. Cassius?"

Draco snapped to attention. "Yes sir. My parents and I recently moved to London and they thought it'd be better for me to attend here instead. It's much warmer here, therefore better for my bad...lungs." he said with a slight sneer.

Dumbledore smiled slightly at the young man's improvisation. "So Professor what brings you and Mr. Malfoy to my office this afternoon?" He asked with a slightly raised eyebrow and a twinkle in his eye.


End file.
